Dark Shadows: 772
The year is 1897, the place is Collinwood, the time is an hour before dawn, a precious hour for Barnabas Collins. For Barnabas, afraid that his secret will be discovered has turned an enemy into a vampire, a vampire, who when he is caught, will leave Barnabas free to perform his mission in the past. But the vampire has disappeared and Barnabas knows he must be found. Episode 772 is the untitled 772nd episode of the Gothic daytime soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan, with a script written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, June 10th, 1969. This episode is part of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. In this episode, Carl Collins returns to the Old House, only to find that Pansy Faye is missing. He implores Barnabas Collins to help him, but Barnabas is otherwise engaged in the search for Dirk Wilkins. At Worthington Hall, Tim Shaw receives a message from Evan Hanley concerning his next orders. Minerva Trask tries to get Charity Trask to break off her engagement with Tim and set her eyes on Carl Collins instead. Barnabas Collins secretly buries the body of Pansy Faye. Synopsis Barnabas Collins returns to the Old House to discover the corpse of Pansy Faye. He hides the body in the secret room just as Carl Collins comes by to pay a visit. Carl is looking for Pansy, but Barnabas claims that she has left. Carl grows suspicious when he finds Pansy's purse. Barnabas insists however that she is not at the house. Meanwhile, Charity Trask goes to Tim Shaw's room at Worthington Hall. Tim is in the midst of translating some archaic text for Evan Hanley and doesn't want to be bothered. Charity sets down some food for him, while Tim contemplates a vial of poison in his possession. He receives a letter via messenger with secret instructions, "Queen of Spades". Failing to find Pansy on his own, Carl returns to the Old House. Barnabas is not there. He suddenly hears Pansy's voice singing her favorite song. Carl cries out to her, but gets no response other than the singing. Barnabas returns, and Carl demands that he should tell him where Pansy is. Barnabas once again insists that he does not know where she is, and offers Carl the opportunity to search the entire house if he pleases. At Worthington Hall, Tim Shaw gets into an argument with Minerva Trask. She does not approve of him either as an employee, or as a suitor for her daughter, Charity. Tim is losing his patience with Minerva and angrily commands her to leave him alone. Minerva goes to Charity and tells her that she should break off her relationship with Tim Shaw. Instead, she should set her sights on one of the wealthy Collins family members, like Carl Collins. Charity agrees to end things with Shaw, much to Minerva's surprise. Tim goes to see Minerva privately. She is drinking tea and playing cards. He feigns an apology to her and tries to get back into her good graces. When Minerva overturns the Queen of Spades card, Tim knows what he must do. He offers to refresh Minerva's tea and pours the poison into it. Cast & Crew Cast Crew Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 14 and disc 80 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Clarice Blackburn. * Opening still: Collinwood, exterior; night, followed by an exterior shot of the Old House, which also features a profile of Barnabas Collins super-imposed over top of it. This was a seldom-used add-on. * Closing still: Tim Shaw's bedroom at Worthington Hall. * This episode was recorded on Tuesday, June 3rd, 1969. * This is the seventy-second chapter of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. * This is the fifty-third episode of Dark Shadows directed by Henry Kaplan. * This is the second appearance of Pansy Faye on Dark Shadows, albeit as a corpse, and later, as a disembodied voice. She appeared last in episode 771. She appears next in episode 777. * This is the ninth appearance of Nancy Barrett playing the role of Charity Trask on Dark Shadows. * This is the third appearance of Clarice Blackburn playing the role of Minerva Trask on Dark Shadows. * This is the seventh appearance of John Karlen playing the role of Carl Collins on Dark Shadows. * The secret code word that Evan Hanley left for Tim Shaw is Queen of Spades. This is the suit that Minerva Trask ultimately draws while playing Solitaire, indicating that Tim is to kill her. * The afghan seen on Tim Shaw's bed is the same prop used in other set designs on Dark Shadows. It is most frequently seen at the Evans' cottage. Allusions * Tim Shaw makes reference to a Mister Hanley in this episode. This would be Evan Hanley, who is a lawyer as well as a Satanist, though most people don't put a lot of distinction between the two. * Minerva Trask and Tim Shaw make repeated references to Gregory Trask in this episode. Gregory is the husband of Minerva and the father of Charity Trask. He is also the headmaster of Worthington Hall and Tim Shaw's employer. * Barnabas Collins tells Carl Collins that he has been out hunting for Dirk Wilkins. Dirk was killed by Barnabas, turned into a vampire, and is the one responsible for killing Pansy Faye. Weirdness * During the initial conversation between Barnabas Collins and Carl Collins, the two men stand extremely close to one another as if they were leaning in for a kiss. Apparently the rules of the territorial bubble had not yet been instated in the year 1897. Bloopers * Inconsistencies: In the prologue scene, which re-enacts the climax from episode 771, Pansy Faye is seen with a rope around her neck, suggesting that she has been strangled by Dirk Wilkins. In the previous episode, there was no such rope around her, and she was shown with puncture wounds on her throat. This was likely changed so that Pansy could return as a ghost rather than rise as a vampire. * Carl Collins tells Barnabas Collins that Judith "ran away" from Pansy Faye. He likely meant to imply that Pansy ran away from Judith. Judith is a proper Collins and would never, ever "run" anywhere. * In the scene where Charity Trask first enters Tim Shaw's room, the shadow of the boom mike is very clearly visible in the upper right-hand corner of the screen. * Jonathan Frid flubs when he tells Carl Collins that Pansy Faye may not know the way to the Old House, when in fact he should have said Collinwood since he and Carl were already at the Old House, and Pansy has never been to Collinwood. * Possible blooper: During the initial conversation between Barnabas Collins and Carl Collins, actor Jonathan Frid hesitates a bit with his lines. However, this may also be an in-character reaction, as Barnabas is lying to Carl about Pansy's whereabouts and is making up excuses on the fly. Quotes * Minerva Trask: Reverend Trask is a thinker, not a doer! .... * Minerva Trask: Now be practical! Fall in love with Carl Collins! .... * Minerva Trask: Apologies are the Devil's invention. See also External Links Keywords 1897; 19th century; Cemetery; Corpse; Collinsport; Collinwood; Evan Hanley; Maine; Rockport; Wolf's head cane; Worthington Hall ---- Category:1969/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:Henry Kaplan/Director Category:Sam Hall/Writer Category:Robert Costello/Producer Category:Dan Curtis/Executive producer Category:Jonathan Frid/Actor Category:Nancy Barrett/Actor Category:Clarice Blackburn/Actor Category:John Karlen/Actor Category:Don Briscoe/Actor Category:Kay Frye/Actor Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Ken McEwen/Associate director Category:Melissa Foster/Production assistant Category:Gary Blohm/Production manager Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Alan Holden/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Rudy Piccirillo/Video technician Category:Ross Skipper/Video technician Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew